ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Myr
Myr is a major city found on the coast of the Narrow Sea. It is one of the nine Free Cities. A slave city, Myr has three slaves for every freeborn. The slaves in Myr are collared and branded. It is ruled by a Conclave of Magisters. Layout Much like the other daughters of Valyria, Myr is surrounded by two concentrically-constructed layers of walls. The inner walls, thinner but higher are of black dragonstone, whereas the wider outer walls are built from bricks of white and pale-grey stone. The city itself is split arbitrarily into a number of districts and regions, each associated with a different central feature, and named for precious stones so oft used in produce of the city. * The Sapphire District - the part of the city closest to the Sea of Myrth, the Sapphire District is home to the city's two major harbours, and well as a wealth of taverns, brothels and alehouses directed towards the merchants and visitors arriving by ship to the city. Also found within the Sapphire District is the Seasalt Market, through which fishermen peddle fish and seafood caught fresh within the bay and the Narrow Sea itself. ** The Crossbowman's Harbour - found at the centre of the Myrish waterfront, the Crossbowman's Harbour is the largest harbour in the city, dwarfing the more northern-positioned Taenos' Wharf, which serves the Topaz District. Still guarded by the crossbowman that give the harbour its name, it serves around four-fifths of all ships seeking to call at the Free City. ** Taenos' Wharf - named for the Taenos Family, a wealthy but largely unpopular noble Myrish family, Taenos' Wharf is rarely used by residents of the city, instead serving those few foreign ships that arrive to find the Crossbowman's Harbour without space. In his time serving as magister, the Head of the family, Irriros Taenos has survived near two dozen assassination attempts, most recently involving a nest of rats force-fed wildfire in hope that they would tunnel into his manse and set it ablaze. ** The Seasalt Market - located on the southern aspect of the Sapphire District, close to the Crossbowman's Harbour, the Seasalt Market serves as a place for the fishermen and oyster-gatherers of the city to sell their catches. It is a popular haunt of pickpockets and cutpurses. ** Garzaro's House - Though not owned by anyone named Garzaro, it is still called as such. The "house" is a large building owned by one of the prolific trade companies of Myr. It serves as a storage site for many of the goods and wares of merchants. Though trading hands between families nearly every decade, the "house" remains a profitable investment for anyone who owns it. The price for storing ones wares depends on what is being stored, who is storing, and how the family that owns the "house" feels that day. * The Emerald District - just east of the Sapphire District, the Emerald District can be found. Centred around the Malachite Plaza, the Emerald District is home to the other large market within the city of Myr besides the Seasalt Market, focused around the production, selling and consumption of the near five-dozen varieties of green nectar wines popular in western Essos. Around the Plaza storerooms and warehouses can be found in plenty, nearly all tailored to the storage of the vintages before their transport across the known world on Myrish trade cogs. * The Garnet District - within the Garnet District, the training grounds of the crossbowmen for which Myr is famed are trained, and the sound of bolt against target rings true across the district day and night. The blacksmiths, fletchers and armourers of the city are also largely located within the region, as to optimise the transport of goods to the Myrish forces in times of war. The Garnet District is found in the south of the city. ** The Street of Steel - sharing the name of a similar region within the Westerosi city of King's Landing, the Street of Steel is home to the finest forgemasters and smiths of the city, whom specialise in the creation of thin knives and blades, as well as bolts fletched with feathers both plain and fanciful. * The Moonstone District - at the heart of the city, the Moonstone District can be found. It is home to the manses of the wealthiest families in the city, namely Drahar, Fyllonnis, Naerin, Nohiar and Taenos, but it is also host to dozens others, although none have houses any more lavish. * The Topaz District - not a true district, the Topaz District weaves throughout the city, often depicted as a crescent by the mapmakers that reside within Myr. Containing spinning-houses and weaving-rooms alike, the District is the epicentre for the production of carpets, laces and tapestries, as well as mirrors and lenses used by maesters across the Narrow Sea. **The Tower of the Alchemists - the alchemists within the Topaz District specialise in the creation of Myrish fire, a healing agent that they infuse into ointments, salves and wines, each of which has grown popular in usage across the Westeros and Essos alike. Timeline of Events * 300AC - Tyrosh invades Myr under the direction of Archon Tycho Mopyr, who had made terms to end the trade war with Lys in exchange for their support in the conquest of the city. The war would rage for the next four years. At the Battle of Pelosse, the Myrish win a resounding victory that stays the hand of the Tyroshi and the Lyseni for a few moons, before, bolstered by a dozen minor sellsword companies, they march once again. * 301AC - The Battle of the Amber Bay is fought in the fifth moon of 301AC, marking the loss of Myrish control over the Sea of Myrth for nearly a year to the joint forces of Tyrosh and Lys. The city is sustained by land, however the city suffers greatly from the loss of trade. * 302AC - After Lys announces its retraction from the campaign against Myr, Tyrosh is forced to stand its ground in the naval siege against Myr alone. They win a victory against the Wolves of the Wind at the Battle of Morning Wake, but are too forced into retreat at the Prince's Ploy, named for the Prince of Pentos who distracted Archon Tycho Mopyr from his battle plans with offers of trade. Whether this was a deliberate effort in aid of Myr or simply questionable timing remains a matter of contention. * 303AC - Seeking to bait the Myrish navy into a trap, the Tyroshi admiral Lysandro Lashare sends his fleet to Pryr. When Vyros Drahar orders the fleet of Myr to ignore the Tyroshi navy and simply attack the city, Lashare commands a strike that crushes the Myrish against the shores of the Tyroshi isle. Knowing it is unlikely that they will be successful without Lyseni support, the Archon of Tyrosh instead takes the victory as an opportunity to demand a peace treaty with Myr in exchange for a cessation in the fighting. In the demands, the city of Pelosse is reinstated to the Tyroshi officially, having long been ruled over by Myr before falling to the armies of Tyrosh two years prior. As part of the treaty, Tyroshi rule is to remain unchallenged in perpetuity, which proves a controversial proclamation. * 314AC - Spread from sailors bound out of Lys, small outbreaks of Crimson Fever affect the Free Cities. Within the Emerald District, there is great concern that the disease may be transmitted through the stocks of Green Nectar Wine. The Magisters rule such things as unfounded, and suspect the rumour to be nothing more than lies aimed to try and deprive Myr of one of its key exports. * 324AC - New reports of attacks similar to that of the year before start to reach the Magisters of Pentos and Myr, but are now taking place along the Trader's Road between the two cities. The Brazen Titans are dispatched once more, where they find greater success. Capturing the bandit captain and forcing him to reveal the location of his trove through methods crude and vicious, they managed to retrieve half of that stolen - the rest already spent on wine and whores alike. The Brazen Titans are granted 10% of the retrieved items as part of their reward, and the bandit Nakado and his men are burned alive in a great pyre shaped like a dragon. * 365AC - By the middle of 365AC, Lys and Myr had been engaged in open warfare within the Disputed Lands for over a year as part of the Ivory War, and the conflicts showed no signs of either resolution or recuperation. At the Battle of the Silvertongue and the Bloodying of the Navari, General Tylor Drahar, Captain of the Guild of the Blue and brother to First Magister of Myr, Aerarro Drahar had won two scathing victories against the Lyseni, before losing both his army and his head at the Battle of Achissa - the first of five battles that would be fought around the walled town. On the shores of the Violet Lake at the Battle of the Red Night, Myrish crossbowmen shredded through Lyseni infantry, only to be run down by the sellswords of the Sunbreakers under the command of Captain Valo the Tempest. At the Stand of Autumn Bridge, Myrish spearmen successfully held back ten-fold their number, painting the river Murana with so much blood that it could be seen within the Sea of Myrth as it poured from the estuary. Myrish victories at the Battle of Last Rites and the Skirmish at Yellow Slopes were followed by Lyseni successes at the Duel of Wits and the Battle of Burning Plains, and the conflict raged only only more so. As the year of 365AC drew to a close, the Lyseni held all of the Disputed Lands south of where the Violet Lake feeds into the Murana, controlling near 90% of the territory, and yet envoys arrived at Myr all the same, offering peace deals. * 372AC - Myr and Pentos are blessed with a marriage quite unlike any other within recent memory when the Prince of Pentos, a comely youth from the Iranhor family is wed to the daughter of arguably the most famous Myrish family, the Drahars. Dubbed the Sapphire Wedding for the silk ribbons and gemstones laden within the hair of Erinela Drahar, the celebrations lasted for the entirety of a moon, involving tens of thousands of participants. * 374AC - Myr and Lys find themselves still locked in a bitter rivalry that stems from the events of the Ivory War. Patrols in the Disputed Lands have grown ever larger in number, none more than along the border between the Lyseni and Myrish territories. A number of forts have been constructed along the frontier defined by the northern shore of Lake Silvertongue, but no blood has been shed by either side yet. As tensions rise with the Free City to the south, they do naught but prosper with that to the north. Myr and Pentos have enjoyed many years of prosperous commerce along the Trader's Road, and as a result the city of Anlos has grown much over the last century, particularly so in the last decade or so. While still small compared to the Free Cities, it now has surpassed most of the towns of Westeros, and given another decade or so may overtake White Harbour or Lannisport in terms of population. Category:Myr Category:Essos Category:City Category:Free Cities Category:Myrish